Gealtacht
by PyroGirlRedStar
Summary: What if Tezuka had a cousin? A cousin who decided to visit, and bring three friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. So, don't sue me. I won't pay…

AN/ This is basically a fic that started with my friends, as you will be able to tell. It has several oc's, and they are all girls. In fact they may be mary-sue-ish.

You no like, then you no read. I am American, and we believe in the freedom of speech. If you decide to exercise your right by flaming, then please note that you are not in any way forced or obligated to read this.

There, now that it's out of the way, let the story begin :)

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

The Fudomine-Seigaku match was about to start. No one should have cared, Fudomine was not supposed to be that good. They also weren't supposed to have gotten as far is they did. It was a surprise that a lot of spectators showed up, especially a group of four that were watching from the shade of a tree. These four watched in silence as doubles two was won by Fudomine. In fact, they didn't say anything until Ryoma got hurt.

"They are good," one of them said, as they brushed a long braid over their shoulder.

"Yes," the tallest replied. "This was a good idea." The shortest merely hummed.

"Did you get any good info?" the first two answered positively.

"Lots of it," the tallest commented before they all fell silent again.

Across the court, Tezuka Kunimitsu shivered slightly. Something was going to happen soon, and he had a feeling that he knew what it was.

lalalalala

Momoshiro and Kamio both sighed in relief as the two Hyoutei members walked off the court, their thoughts mirrored by almost everyone else at the street court. They had played against Atobe Keigo, the captain of Hyoutei, and Kabaji, and had managed to win a point. Their relief was short lived, however when they heard a voice.

"That's it?" They al turned to see two girls standing with tennis bags. "After all this hype about how great Hyoutei is, they give up in a one point match?" The speaker was an American girl, about 5'6", with shoulder length red-brown hair, a black and pink tank top, and baggy black pants. Her friend was Asian, about 5'2" with a white tank top and navy blue tennis skirt. The Asian laughed as she brushed back her chin length hair.

"Pathetic," the American continued. "And you call yourselves men." Atobe's eyes narrowed as he looked at them.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly.

"Rachel." The Asian girl grinned as she pointed to herself. She then pointed to the American. "Kathy." Atobe's eyes narrowed further.

"What do you want?"

"Simple. A match," Kathy began.

"Best 2 out of 3," Rachel continued. Atobe began to chuckle.

"And what makes you think that I would waste my time playing a pair of girls?"

"Oh, that's easy." The American began her eyes humorous. "We are wasting our time playing you."

"Very well," Atobe stated coldly, infuriated with the implications. The Asian girl began to smirk.

"Good."

lalalalala

The three 7th graders glanced at each other as Ryoma and Shinji kept glaring and arguing over a stupid pack of grip tape. This had been going on for the past several minutes, and they were starting to get desperate.

When the door opened, they looked up in hope that Momo was back, only to see two girls walk in. They were identical with their blond hair, blue eyes, and matching tennis bags. The only differences between the two were their height, hail length, and clothes. The slightly taller one had her hair in a long braid, and was wearing a navy blue skirt and white collared shirt. The shorter one had almost shoulder length hair and a baby blue skirt with a white tank top.

The three 7th graders stared as the girls walked past them to the counter, seemingly ignoring the two arguing boys. The clerk smiled at the two.

"You're here to pick up your order?" he asked.

"Yes." The tallest responded.

"They are black right?" the shorter asked happily. The two arguing boys paused.

"Yes," the clerk nodded. "4 rolls of our special grip tape!" The boys stared at the girls as they paid for their order. "Thank you for coming!" the clerk said as they were turning to leave.

"Bye!" the shorter one called as the taller inclined her head. All five boys continued to stare at them as they left until Ryoma and Shinji looked at each other again.

"Let go."

"No."

"I said let go."

"I said no, so no."

lalalala

Atobe Keigo considered himself a patient man. Even so, his patience was at its limit. He and Kabaji had played one game against the two girls. He had even the Asian serve first, and he had still won 40-love in only a few minutes. Now it was Kabaji's turn to serve, and feeling that he didn't need to help, he sat down.

"Finish it Kabaji." He smirked

"Usu." Those two insolent girls would pay for what they said. Closing his eyes, he began to relax. This game was won.

"Love-15." Atobe's eyes snapped open. They had gotten a point.

"Love-30." Something was wrong. Those girls weren't that good, so perhaps it was just a bad serve.

"15-30." Yes, that was it, it was just a fluke. Kabaji would win for sure, Atobe thought to himself.

"15-40." Now Atobe began to wonder. Was Kabaji mimicking bad moves? Certainly he would not do that, would he?

"One game all." This got his attention. How had that happened? They won a game. His eyes narrowed as he observed the girls.

"Finish it." The Asian stated. "I'm bored." She sat down as well. The American laughed.

"Good. So am I." she stated as she began to grin.

Anyone who watched what happened next would only be able to describe it as a slaughter. The American hit four consecutive scud serves. Each one was an ace. Kabaji couldn't even move.

"2 games to 1." The Asian said smugly. "Looks like Kat owes us." The American just laughed. Turning towards their opponents, Rachel smirked. "Never underestimate us."

No one spoke a word as they left, not believing what they had just witnessed. It wasn't until that night that Atobe realized that all he knew were their first names and that for some reason the Asian looked slightly familiar.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

An/ I hope that you liked it. I hope that by posting it, I will be forced to actually work on it….. Tell me what you think, I appreciate reviews!

-PyroGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I no own, you no sue.

* * *

_AN_: I've noticed that my chapters are short. That is because I am taking what I have already, and posting that. The rest of it is being typed and/or created. After this week, I will most likely be posting once a week, or as soon as I get some stuff typed. Reviews help, and suggestions are never turned away.

Now that the boring stuff is over with, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two (aka. In which Tezuka gets harassed)**

The Seigaku Tennis club was excited. They were about to start the City Tournament, and had just received the bracket showing that their first major match was against St. Rudolph. They were so engrossed that they didn't notice four people enter the court and Tezuka straightening slightly. Well, no one noticed the four until they heard a voice.

"Kunimitsu-kun!" A short Asian exclaimed as she hugged him around his waist. "How's my favorite little cousin?"

"Little?" Eiji asked looking down at her.

"Cousin?" Momo echoed. Ignoring them Tezuka merely hnned.

"Kuni-kun!" she said as she smacked him, further causing the entire team to go into shock. "That is not a proper answer. You must speak when someone speaks to you!" Tezuka's eye began to twitch as he heard Eiji in the background. "Kuni-kun!"

"I am doing well." Tezuka sighed. "How are you Rachel-chan?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine!" she grinned as she let go of him. "I came to visit with some friends of mine." She indicated by pointing to the three other girls. "We don't know how long we will be here." Eiji asked in the background again. "Kuni-kun!"

"Ah." Tezuka replied to Rachel while nodding to her friends. Turning his head, he glared at the acrobatic player. "Eiji, 10 laps."

"Is that even how you shorten his name?" Eiji asked Oishi, not paying attention to the glare that had just intensified.

"20 laps." Eiji eeped, then began his running. Ignoring what was going on, Rachel began her introductions.

"The tall one with the red dyed hair is Kathy O'Mallory. The blond with the short hair is Karin Bender. Her older sister is Katrina, or Kat, and has the braid." Each of the girls waved slightly at their introductions.

"Wait a minute!" Momo shouted as he pointed at Kathy and then Rachel. "You two! I remember you!" The two girls shared an amused glance. "You are the girls who beat Hyoutei in doubles!" All of the boys except for Tezuka looked shocked.

"Oh, that!" Kathy looked bored as she waved her hand in dismissal. "Ya, we did." Rachel grinned.

"Oh, that!" Momo asked incredulously. "You beat them with a scud serve!" Now even Tezuka stared at her.

"I just caught them off guard that's all." She explained. "Besides we were bored." She said smugly while Rachel grinned wider.

"You were bored playing against Atobe Keigo?" Momo exclaimed.

"Bored of playing him, not of looking at him." Rachel clarified in a matter-of-fact voice. At the boys looks she glared at them. "What? I'm not above saying that a guy looks good." Kathy and Karin sighed at her.

"Who's the 7th grade starter?" Kat asked, effectively diffusing the situation.

"We saw him in a tennis shop, and wanted to know who he was," Karin explained. "He must be good to be a starter."

"Echizen Ryoma." Inui stated. Kathy blinked in shock.

"Ryoma?" She looked thoughtful. "Did he ever play in the US?"

"Yes," said person stated. "It's been a while Kathy." Everyone looked between the two of them shocked.

"That it has, Sotaire." She said smugly as he frowned.

"I had hoped you had forgotten that," He sighed.

"What, that you are a brat?" She asked as if in shock. "Never!" Ryoma just frowned harder.

"You know him?" Katrina asked, Kathy grinned.

"Ya. We met in America. New York actually." Ryoma smirked at the memory. Rachel suddenly looked at her watch

"Well, we've got to go." She turned to Tezuka and smiled. "Bye Kuni-kun!"

"Good luck in the tournament." Katrina said while her sister waved as they began to walk off.

"See ya, Sotaire." Kathy stated as she hit the bill of his cap.

The Seigaku tennis club watched them walk off in silence. Well, in silence until Eiji spoke up again. "Kuni-kun!" He then paled at the glare that Tezuka gave him.

"Eiji…"

* * *

_AN_: There you go! I'm sure that NarcissisticRiceBall and FallingSilver are going to hurt me for not posting something new…lol I hope that this appeases you all. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter done soon. Woot for no school for a week and a half! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

AN: AHHHHHHHHH! I just realized that i had not posted this...soooooo sorry. T-T Anyway here it is, so don't hurt me. :cowers in the corner: If it makes you feel better then i almost have the next chapter done! Bahahahahahaha :glances around nervously: Ahem. But i think that you will all enjoy this chapter, and the next one as well :)

After I posted the last chapter, I got told by my friends that I had forgotten to put in translations. So…It will now be found at the bottom of the chapter. I'm not going to number things, only because that bugs me to death. Instead there will be a thingy (don't know or care what it's called :p), so if you see one, that means that there is a translation for it because it may not be what you think.

Now that it is out of the way, please enjoy the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three (aka. School. Glorious school.)**

Karin sighed for the ump-teenth time that day. The four were trying to figure out which schools they were going to attend while in Japan. She and Katrina wanted to go to Seigaku, but Rachel wanted to go to Hyoutei. And Kathy, that sadistic little psycho, was laughing her head off at the whole thing. Beginning to get fed up, she decided to speak.

"Why don't we just go to wherever we want to?" Silence was her answer.

"You know, I was waiting to see who would suggest that." Kathy grinned. Katrina and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"You mean you were enjoying laughing at us." Katrina growled. Kathy shrugged.

"Hey, whatever works." Kathy smiled. Rachel shook her head.

"So, Kathy, where would you go?" She asked.

"Well, probably Hyoutei." Kathy shrugged. Curious, Karin looked at her.

"Why there?" She asked. Kathy grinned again.

"Do you honestly have to ask?"

"Who?" Rachel asked laughing.

"The majority of the Tennis Club." Kathy smirked. The other three grinned at her.

"I want copies!" Karin exclaimed. Katrina laughed agreeing.

"Sure. I'll share." Kathy said.

"Ok," Rachel began. "Kathy and I are going to Hyoutei, and the two of you are going to Seigaku, right?" She double checked.

"Yep." Katrina responded while Karin nodded.

"Yay!" Kathy exclaimed. "I can't wait."

lalalalalala

"Wow…" A familiar red-headed girl stated. "I didn't quite realize the size of this place…" Rachel chuckled.

"I'm more amazed at the looks." The short Asian responded. "It looks quite extravagant for a junior high school."

"It should be," A rather suave voice interrupted. "This is Hyoutei. We have a higher standard then most." Both girls turned to see a tall, dark haired man looking at them in amusement. "Judging by your reactions, I would have to conclude that you are new here."

"Then you would be correct." Rachel replied. "This is our first day, we transferred." The tall person raised his eyebrow delicately.

"Then allow me to welcome you. I'm Oshitari Yushi." He slightly bowed.

"Thank you." Kathy replied. "I am Katherine O'Malley, from Ireland, and this is Tezuka Rachel." Both girls slightly bowed back. Yushi's eyebrow rose higher.

"Any relation to Tezuka Kunimitsu?" He inquired.

"Yes," Rachel smirked. "But please don't tell your captain. I want to see his face when he finds out." Yushi looked slightly shocked, and then chuckled.

"Very well, it should be interesting." Glancing at his watch, he nodded at them. "You will have to forgive me, but I promised to meet my doubles partner before class began." He smirked at them. "Have a pleasant day." Both girls responded as Yushi walked away, before looking at the paper that Rachel was holding.

"So," Kathy began. "How exactly are we supposed to find the office?"

lalalalalala

"Class," The teacher began. "I would like you all to welcome the new student." Turning to the blond girl standing in the door way, he motioned for her to introduce herself.

"Hello," the blond began, bowing slightly. "My name is Katrina Bender. I'm previously from America, but was born in Germany. I have a younger sister named Karin, who is also joining, only as a second year." She rose up, and scanned the class. "I am pleased to be here." Nodding, the teacher looked at her, then at the class.

"Oishi-kun, please raise your hand." As he did, the teacher turned towards Katrina. "Please take a seat next to him." After she did, the teacher clapped his hands. "If you will all turn to page 59 in your text book, then we will begin."

The bell for lunch had rung, and Katrina was gathering her things to meet Karin.

"Hey!" She turned around to see Oishi walking toward her. "I had heard that you were thinking of joining the tennis club."

"Ja," She smiled at him. "Both my sister and I were thinking of it."

"Really?" He asked happily. "That's great!" He looked thoughtful. "Why don't you both eat lunch with us then? I'm sure that they won't mind." Katrina smiled.

"Sure. I'm sure that Karin would love that."

"Love what?" Both Oishi and Kat turned to the new voice.

"Love to eat with us." Oishi clarified.

"Oh?" A new voice spoke. "Really? That sounds great, nyah!" Everyone's favorite acrobatic player exclaimed. "Let's go! I'll show you to the others!" Katrina laughed and Oishi sighed as Eiji drug Karin down the hall while chattering excitedly about the other regulars.

"Let me guess," Katrina began. "He is easily excitable." Oishi chuckled at that.

"Trust me, you have no idea."

lalalalalala

Kathy and Rachel were walking down the hall, both thinking about what they were going to do.

"So what club will you be joining?" They turned around to see Yushi standing behind them with a shorter red-haired boy.

"Tennis." Rachel stated. "That is the only interesting one." Kathy chuckled.

"Photography." She smiled. "Taking pictures is a hobby of mine." Yushi nodded at them.

"Who are you?" the red-headed one asked. "I've never seen you around before."

"I am Rachel," the shorter one replied. "This is Kathy. We just transferred." Kathy slightly bowed at her name. "You are?" Rachel prompted.

"Ah, Gakuto-san! There you are." A taller light haired boy exclaimed as he ran towards the four. "Atobe-san is looking for you." He stopped as he reached them, looking shocked at the sight of the two girls. "Ah, forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." He bowed at the two. Kathy suddenly smiled sweetly.

"That's alright. I'm Kathy O'Malley, you are?" she asked.

"Chotaroh Otori, It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed. She beamed.

"Well, Otori-kun," she looked at him and cocked her head slightly. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" At the shake of his head, she continued. "Great! Just call me Kathy-chan. Anyway, could you show me where the photography club is supposed to meet?"

"Sure, Kathy-chan." He smiled, and she beamed in response. She waved slightly to the other three, and then walked off with Otori. As they turned the corner, Rachel clearly heard Kathy ask Otori a question.

"So, why don't you tell me about the club that you are in." Rachel started snickering.

"And so it begins." She stated.

"What are you talking about?" Gakuto asked, bouncing in front of her.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked. "Atobe-san is looking for you. You had best not tick him off." She smirked at his wide-eyed stare as he ran off. Yushi looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Will you tell me?" He asked leaning down towards her slightly.

"Nope." She laughed lightly. "That would ruin her fun." She smirked. "It's safest to let her do what she wants. Less hazardous for ones health that way." She ran her hand through her hair, and slightly turned away. "I'd best be off to register for the club. Bye." She waved as she walked off, leaving an amused Yushi standing there. For some reason, he just knew that life at Hyoutei was soon going to get interesting.

lalalalalala

The Seigaku girl's tennis club was in shock. Most of the reason why there was a girl's tennis club was so that they could have an excuse to watch the boys club, especially the regulars. Not many of them actually cared a lot about playing.

But the new girls apparently did.

The two of them had completely wiped the doubles players across the court. Each game was won 6-0, except for the last game against the first doubles team. The sisters had won 6-1 in that match.

"I thought that when they said they had a good tennis club that they actually meant both clubs, not just the boys." Karin sighed in disappointment.

"No kidding." Katrina stated. "Maybe we should have gone to Hyoutei with Rachel and Kathy. Then we would have had at least one challenge." Karin laughed.

"For some reason I think that their club would not have been that much better." Katrina joined her in laughing.

"Too true, too true." They both sighed at this. They laughed again slightly as they heard several of the girls compare their playing style to that of the golden pair.

"I'm impressed." They turned to see the coach walking towards them. "But then, it should be expected of the two of you." They both smiled.

"Hello sensei." They chorused.

"I have an idea. Since you are both so good, I will speak to the boys coach and see if you can practice with them." She smiled. "Your talents will be wasted if you don't push yourselves." They both smiled at her.

"Thank you sensei." Karin responded.

"We would appreciate it." Katrina agreed.

"Very well." The coach smiled at them. "I'll go ask her, and see what can be done." The coach walked off to go ask.

"What do you want to bet that Kathy and Rachel will be jealous." Karin smirked at her older sister.

"Exactly what I would bet that the entire female population at this school will be jealous." Katrina smirked and Karin started laughing.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Karin stated once she had calmed down enough. "Kathy will be so sad that she missed it." Katrina grinned.

"She's probably having so much fun harassing the boys at Hyoutei that she won't mind too much." They smiled slightly at that thought.

lalalalalala

"WHAT!"

"There is no need to shout, Kathy." Katrina stated calmly while Karin and Rachel snickered.

"B-but, you shocked them!" Kathy wined. "You shocked them so much that Inui dropped his book!" She took a deep breath. "And you are telling me to calm down!" She pouted as Karin and Rachel began to ought right laugh. "It's not fair…"

"What do you mean not fair?" Katrina asked calmly. "The two of you shocked Atobe so badly that he managed to trip while walking." She smiled at Kathy. "I think that qualifies as a great reaction." Kathy started snickering at the memory of that.

"What exactly happened?" Karin asked curiously. "You never really told us."

"Well," Kathy began smirking. "It was after we had both signed up for our clubs." Rachel started snickering again.

FLASHBACK

The two girls were walking towards the tennis courts. The photo club had told Kathy that all she needed to do was show up once a week for the meetings, and that the rest of the time they were supposed to take pictures. Rachel had been told that tomorrow she would be joining the club, since the majority were out for the minor match that the coach had set up for the day. With nothing else to do, they had decided to go watch the boy's play, and maybe see if they could use a spare court to have a match. When they arrived, they noticed the massive amount of tennis club members surround the boy's courts, and decided that it was not worth being smushed to see what was happening.

They began lightly hitting the ball back and forth after stretching.

"I wonder how Kat and Kari are doing." Kathy stated absent mindedly as she returned the ball.

"Probably beating all of the girl's double players." Rachel commented idly. "I'm bored, shall we take this up a notch?" Kathy grinned as she caught the ball.

"Your serve or mine?" Rachel smirked.

"Mine. You got to serve first last time." Kathy nodded and tossed her the ball.

"Sure, just don't miss." She smirked at Rachel's glare.

"Shut up, you."

The score was 5-4 when the Hyoutei regulars noticed that someone was playing. The two girls had long since gathered a crowd and the guys were curious. Jiroh had volunteered to go look, since the coach had threatened to remove him from the regulars if he slept at practice again that week. As he arrived, Kathy was getting ready for her serve.

"Stop messing around." Rachel commented. "Use a faster serve." Kathy nodded, and tossed the ball up high.

Jiroh's eyes opened wide as he saw her hit a scud serve. While it was not as fast as Otori's, it was still fast enough to pose a problem to return. Watching them seemed to wake him up, and soon the others saw him running back to Atobe.

"Atobe! Atobe!" he exclaimed. "Come see! It's so cool!" Atobe and the other regulars stopped what they were doing and gathered around him to see what Jiroh had to say.

"What is happening, Jiroh." Atobe asked calmly.

"They are so good!" he exclaimed.

"Who are?" Yushi asked.

"Those girls!" Jiroh explained. "They are really good! I want to play them!" The regulars looked at each other.

"Isn't the girls club away at a match?" Yushi asked Atobe.

"Yes. They are." He spoke in confusion. They all glanced at the court as there was a loud cheering.

"Looks like its over." Shishido stated as he balanced his racket on his finger. "Oh well." He turned to go back to practice. The others glanced at each other before they too began to disperse. They stopped though when a female voice shouted.

"Oi, Ore-sama!" Atobe tripped, and fell onto the ground. There was no way…

The other regulars turned to stare at their normally graceful buchou. As Atobe picked himself up, the same voice began to laugh. He slowly turned around, almost hoping that he was wrong. When he saw who it was, he groaned and covered his face with his hand. Taking a deep breath, he uncovered his face and spoke.

"What are you two doing here?" The first girl looked at him in hurt.

"You mean that we are not even allowed to go to our own school?" The second girl began to laugh slightly.

"You-." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Never mind." He ground out. "What do you want?" Yushi looked at him in surprise.

"You know them?" he asked, receiving a glare from Atobe.

"Ore-sama does not 'know' them." His glare moved to the taller of the two girls. "They are merely an annoyance that Ore-sama has had to deal with before." Yushi chuckled, and Otori looked at him confused.

"Atobe-san, what do you mean?" The diva of Hyoutei looked at him. "Kathy-chan is very nice, and Rachel-san seems to be rather polite as well."

"Kathy…chan?" Atobe ground out and returned his glare to her. "Nice? Polite?" he sighed again and rubbed his temples. "Ore-sama does not want to deal with this. Ore-sama is leaving." Rachel hit Kathy on the head as she began to snicker.

"All we wanted to do was introduce ourselves properly." Rachel stated, causing Atobe's head to jerk towards her.

"Ore-sama does not really care." Yushi grinned at the glance shared between the two.

"Fine." Rachel said sharply. "I can't wait until my cousin hears about this." She stated as she began to turn away. "He will be so disappointed. He won't want to ever play against Hyoutei, and will probably forbid the rest of the club from playing as well." Yushi noticed Kathy winking at him and decided to help, remembering Rachel's words.

"Come now, Tezuka-san." He ignored the gasps from the rest of the club. "Just because our buchou is rude, does not mean that the rest of us are." Whispers began around the girls. Tezuka? As in Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku?

"Tezuka?" Jiroh asked excitedly. "Really!" Rachel smiled, then glared at Kathy, signaling that her fun was at its end.

"Yes." She stated regally. "I am Tezuka Rachel, and this is Katherine O'Malley." They bowed to the club. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Turning to a shocked Atobe, she spoke. "We do apologize about what happened a few days ago, but it was the only way that we could think of to get you to play against us." She bowed again and Kathy smiled sincerely.

"It worked though didn't it?" she asked. "But seriously, we do apologize." Atobe looked between the two, ignoring the confused and questioning looks from the rest of the club.

"Your apology is accepted."

BACKFLASH

"So, what happened after that?" Karin asked. Kathy waved her hand.

"Practice was over for the guys, so I went to go talk to Otori and Jiroh." She nodded towards Rachel. "She went to talk to Atobe and Yushi. If you want to know anything else, you had better ask her."

"That's pretty much it." Rachel shrugged when they looked at her. "We talked for a little bit, then left. Nothing else really exciting happened." After a few more minutes, the four left the living room to go get ready for bed. If this was what had happened on their first day, they couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked. This was a longer chapter then normal, so, please don't get upset if others are really short. You'll find out about Seigaku and their reactions next chapter…maybe… I've also got the translations for the different languages that I used, as well as what language they are. If any of it seems wrong, then please don't hesitate to tell me in a review. Most likely, I just spelled it wrong. 

**Translations:**

Sotaire – brat (Gaelic) This was used in the second chapter by Kathy as a nickname for Ryoma

Ja – yes (German)

Sensei – teacher (Japanese)

Buchou – captain (Japanese)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

_**AN/**_ I hope you enjoy this, and I apologize for taking so long. I had a few things come up that took up my time as well as a minor writers block...Boo writers blocks... Ahem. Sorry for that. :) Enjoy the fourth chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four (aka. Inui and the meeting of the sadist) **

Inui was writing frantically. Yesterday he had been surprised by the arrival of the two girls. He had made a fatal error, and had finally shown that he does have emotions. Granted the others had similar reactions, but still, it was the principle of things. How could he continue to scare them if they realized that he didn't in fact know everything? The only one who was not affected was Tezuka-buchou. But then, he had known of them for several years, and had been getting correspondence from his cousin about what they were capable of. Still, it was bad for his image.

But no matter, he would gather all of the information that he could. Perhaps he could use them to help train the regulars. Even if he never played them, it would be wise to have all the information. That way he would never be surprised by them again. Also, he needed the information on the other two. So far, all he had was the basic profile, no tennis statistics. Nothing like what had happened yesterday would ever occur again. He shuttered as he remembered the incident.

**FLASHBACK**

Ryuzaki-sensei smirked as she walked onto the courts. The guys would protest, but that would be half of the fun. The other half would be when she told them how good the two were. She nodded at Tezuka in approval as she noticed that everyone was standing in line, waiting for her to speak.

"Alright, I have some special news for you." Ryuzaki-sensei spoke internally smirking. "I am sure that you remember these two girls from a few days ago." She stated motioning to the two sisters. At the nods from the tennis club she really did smirk. "They will be joining you for practice."

There was silence as the guy's processed this information. Then as one, there was a deafening scream.

"WHAT!" Ryuzaki-sensei got her stern look on her face

"They will be practicing with us, and you will accept it." She stated firmly. The regulars looked at each other, then at the two girls who were trying not to laugh at them. Inui cleared his throat, slightly shocked at the turn of events.

"How good are they?" The club looked at the two girls and Ryuzaki. Their sensei smirked again.

"Very good." She motioned to the sisters. "They are the junior national doubles champion for Germany last year." The reactions were great.

Oishi and Eiji were in shock and awe. Momo had fallen over, while Taka and Kaidoh looked shocked. Both Fuji's and Ryoma's eyes were open wide. Tezuka however didn't change at all, merely nodded slightly. The best reaction however was when Inui froze. His notebook slipped from his hand, and hit the ground with a loud sound. As soon as that happened, Karin pulled out a camera and took a picture, while the others started to laugh. It was not often that you saw Inui get flustered.

**BACKFLASH**

The others had teased him throughout practice about it. Well, until he reminded them that he was in charge of their training. That reminded him. He needed to get a new recipe. Perhaps he could get the girls to try some…

Katrina sighed as she saw Inui writing in his notebook. Maybe she should have warned him about what Kathy would do if he tried to give any of them that substance that he calls juice. She looked away, as he began to laugh maniacally to himself. Then again, maybe not…

lalalalalala

Kathy sighed as she glanced at Jiroh. Ever since he had seen the two of them play, he had been begging for a game. She glanced over at Rachel, who was trying not to laugh. Apparently she had told Jiroh that if he wanted to play her, then he had to play Kathy first. She was not amused.

"Please?" Jiroh asked once again. "Just one game?" she looked at his dejected expression and sighed again.

"Alright." Kathy responded. "I'll play a match." She shook her head at his enthusiasm. She glanced at Rachel, a questioning look in her eyes.

"If you need." Rachel stated as they walked towards the tennis courts. Kathy grinned.

"Thanks." She walked toward Jiroh. "Ready?" At his nod, she tossed him the tennis ball. "You serve first."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, many of the members of the tennis club shook their heads. They thought that she was being stupid by giving Jiroh the advantage. For them, the game was already over. For Kathy, she was just getting started.

Kathy narrowed her eyes. The serve that Jiroh was set to use was a standard serve for the serve and volley style. 'Judging by the angle of the ball, it would land there,' she thought. 'Meaning that the ball would need to be hit,' she shifted slightly then sprung. "Here." She stated as she swung, rotating her body slightly.

Jiroh stopped in surprise then shifted to return the ball, his advance towards the net halted. Kathy blinked then ran to get the ball. He was good to be able to move himself so quickly. She grinned slightly as she returned the ball. This was going to be fun.

To the observers, it appeared that Jiroh was in control of the court. He was returning all of Kathy's shots with ease. This merely confirmed the thought that Jiroh was going to win. Rachel, however, knew different. Kathy had lots of experience playing against a serve and volley player. She was just testing him.

All too soon, it was 40-15, and the majority of the Hyoutei tennis club began to get restless. While it looked like a good match for Jiroh, they didn't think that the girl had any chance. Except for Kabaji, but he never talks.

Suddenly the tide changed. Jiroh served the ball and Kathy returned it just like all of the other points previously. Except for the fact that Kathy stepped into the swing, adding more power to it. Jiroh could only blink as the ball went sailing past him, landing on the line. Rachel smirked; Kathy was now on the offence.

At 40-30, the same thing happened. Jiroh ran forward, and Kathy hit the ball to his bad side. The score was now at deuce. This time, Jiroh was ready for the return. He shifted slightly to the left, and managed to hit the ball back to her. This action left him slightly off balance, something that Kathy exploited by returning the ball with a rising shot.

"Game won by O'Malley." The club member refereeing stated. "One game to Love, O'Malley's serve."

Kathy grinned at Jiroh's expression as he woke up completely. She got ready to serve, planning what she was going to do. Jiroh was swinging to return the ball when he realized what was happening. By the time he had hit it, Kathy was already at the net, set to return it. The crowd began to mutter. She was also playing with a serve and volley style. Due to his surprise, he could only watch as the ball was returned past him. The score was now 15-Love.

lalalalalala

Kathy and Rachel were talking quietly as the tennis club was shocked.

"Maybe I should not have done that…" Kathy muttered. "They look like someone just killed their pet." Rachel began to laugh slightly.

"It serves them right." She smirked. "They should know not to judge people by their appearance." Kathy grinned at her. "But the mimicking his playing was probably a little evil." Kathy's grin just got wider.

"They're big boys, they can take it." Rachel rolled her eyes. "So, what do you think of their skills?" Kathy asked curiously.

"They definitely deserve the recognition that they have." She turned to face the club. "They could use a little work, but that would be more to perfect their skills then anything." She turned back to Kathy. "But, they will definitely be a challenge for Kuni-kun's team." Kathy nodded her head, and took another drink from her water bottle.

"Anything worth watching for?" she stated as she nodded towards the recovering tennis club.

"Maybe." Rachel shrugged. "You are better at copying things then I am." Kathy smiled.

"Well, I'm going." Her smile grew at Rachel's look "I want to see what Kat and Kari are up to." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Try not to cause too much havoc." She stated while smiling

"I won't make any promises." Kathy said as she walked away. "Havoc is so much fun." Rachel sighed as she shook her head.

"Poor, poor Seigaku."

lalalalalala

Karin sighed as she watched the guys practice. They were having mock matches, so she was bored watching them. Kat had already played her match against Kawamura, which she had won even though he played a strength emphasized style. It would be her turn soon, but until then, she was stuck on the side of the court watching. She started slightly as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Having fun?" a voice asked. One that was all too familiar.

"Not really." She broke out of the hug and turned around. "What are you doing here, Kathy?" Said person grinned.

"Club is only on Tuesdays so I decided to visit." Karin grinned at that. Whenever Kathy said that, she had something planned. Both of them turned to the Momo-Oishi match.

"See anything worth watching?" Karin asked.

"Hmmm," Kathy murmured. "Nothing that stands out."

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked, interrupting them.

"Why Sotaire, I didn't know that you missed me that much!" Kathy grinned as she stole Ryoma's hat. Karin started to giggle as he frowned at them.

"I didn't, and give me my hat back!" He stated as he tried to grab it from her hands. Karin's giggling got louder and Kathy started to laugh slightly.

"Fine, fine." Kathy said as she ruffled his hair. "Here you go, Sotaire." She held it out to him. Ryoma grabbed it quickly before she could change her mind. Frowning at her, he walked off.

"You planned that." Karin stated.

"Maybe." Kathy smirked at her. "Too bad you are not at Hyoutei." Karin looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"There is a really good serve-and-volley player there." Kathy looked at her meaningfully. "You might have had a challenge." Karin looked at her, interest peaked.

"Really? Who? How do you know?" She asked towards the unusually serious Irish girl.

"Jiroh is his name." She grinned again. "I know because I played him."

"WHAT?" Karin pouted. "Aw…that's not fair…" Kathy patted her on the head.

"I remembered his style if you want to play a match later." Kathy smiled at the younger girl. Karin grinned.

"Do you even have to ask?" They both smirked.

"What are you two terrors doing?" They both grinned at the voice.

"Nothing, Kat." They both chimed together. Said girl just stared at them. Their grin got wider.

"Never mind, I don't think that I want to know." She said as she shook her head. "Anyway, you're next Kari." She smiled at her hyper-active sister. "You're playing Eiji."

lalalalalala

Rachel sighed as she listened to the girl's tennis club captain. Apparently she had already decided who was going to be on the team, and was not going to change her mind. Several of the club members were not amused, Rachel included. Perhaps it was best that Kathy was not in the club, she thought. They would be looking for a new captain soon if she was.

"…so those are the rules of the club. Any questions?" The arrogant girl asked.

"No." Rachel responded dully.

"Good!" the idiot stated. "Then go do whatever, and leave us regulars to our practice." Rachel growled quietly as she stalked off. Maybe she could convince one of the guys to play her so that she could get to relieve her stress.

"Problems?" a suave voice broke through her thoughts.

"Aside from the fact that the girl's captain decides who the regulars are by who is her friend, and refuses to let anyone else even have a chance to become a regular, causing the rest of us to become really stressed, then no." Rachel stated sarcastically. "You?" she turned around as the owner of the voice chuckled.

"Nothing, unless you count Atobe-san ordering me to find one more person to practice with the regulars." Oshitari stated. "Figuring that you would not mind, I came to ask you." Rachel gave him a relieved smile.

"I was just coming to ask if I could." Oshitari began to smirk.

"Wonderful. You will get to play Otori-kun." He stated as they headed towards the courts that the boys club were using.

"Ah." Rachel stated as she remembered him. "Any advice?" she asked, tilting her face towards Oshitari.

"Yes." He stated calmly. "Watch out for his serve," he smirked. "And good luck." She smirked back at him.

"Thank you." She smirked wider as she walked onto the court.

"Ah, Rachel-san." Otori smiled. "You get to be my opponent." She smiled back.

"You get to start the serve." At his surprised look, she grinned. "I am curious to see what it is."

"Alright. But remember that it was your decision." He stated cautiously. She laughed slightly thinking of Kathy's serves.

"I think I'll be fine." She stated confidently. Otori just looked at her almost pityingly before he walked back to serve. No one thought that she knew what she was getting into. They were also the same people who didn't think that Kathy stood a chance against Jiroh. It was such a shame that they kept underestimating the girls, she thought.

Otori, however, was slightly afraid for her. He knew how fast his serve was, and was afraid that she would not be able to return it. He wanted to have a friendly game, not completely crush her. Sighing to himself, he prepared for his scud serve with his standard saying.

"I-kyu-nyu-kon."

Rachel just watched the serve, not even making an attempt to hit it. He was good, really good. She suddenly smirked, it was fast, but if that was all he had, then he was going to loose.

lalalalalala

It was amusing. That was the only way that Kathy could describe the match that Karin was playing. Eiji was playing his acrobatics style, and Karin her serve and volley style. Just as she looked like she would score a point, Eiji would come up with one of his strange moves, and surprise her. The surprise was returned when she served. She was at the net by the time that he was returning the ball. Then, when he finally thought he had gotten it past her, she would use her impressive speed and manage to return it. Most of the regulars were gaping in astonishment, but Kathy and Katrina were expecting it.

The score was 1-1 when Kathy walked over to where Inui was. She stared at him for a few minutes before she stood right next to him and began to read what he had written in his book. Inui looked somewhat uncomfortably at her before returning to his notebook. He stopped writing altogether when she pointed to one of the lines on the paper.

"That's wrong." She stated. "It should be 11.5 cm, not 11.3." Inui reread the calculations.

"No, it is 11.3." He replied brushing her hand off of the paper. She looked at him in surprise, then grabbed both edges of the notebook to look at it better.

"Oh, if you say so." She stated, and then walked off. Inui frowned at her before looking at his notebook. Was it really 11.5, he wondered. After several calculations, he realized that it was indeed 11.3, and not 11.5. He put the pencil on the paper to continue the notes he had when he realized something. He forgot what he was writing.

Inui stared at her as she walked over to Ryoma to watch the match. She had purposefully done that. She had made him break his concentration. He calmly flipped the page to the one that had her data. In bold letters he began to write:

**Warning: A Danger To Data Gathering, Probably Sadistic. Best To Avoid**

He glanced up and was met with the sight of her teasing Ryoma. He looked down then scratched out the probably. Anyone who gleefully teased Ryoma was either incredibly hyper, i.e. Eiji, or sadistic, i.e. Fuji. And judging by Ryoma's reactions, as well as what she had just done, it was definitely sadism. He shuddered at the thought. There were now two of them.

Fuji was amazed that Kathy was bold enough to distract Inui. The way that she did it too almost seemed as if she hadn't meant to, that she was just trying to be helpful. He would have almost believed that, until he saw her smirk as she walked away from him. He was wondering why he hadn't thought of that, honestly. It would have been most amusing. As he turned his attention back to the match, he mentally told himself that he would need to talk to her. It was sure to be an interesting conversation.

Katrina shook her head at what Kathy had done. She was going to be a handful, but Kat was just glad that she went to Hyoutei. As bad as that thought was, she hoped that they would get the brunt of it. Kat smiled as she watched Karin return the ball past Eiji, earning the point she needed to end the set. She looked to the club member who was refereeing for the score.

lalalalala

"Game won by Tezuka. Tezuka leading 2 games to 1. Tezuka to serve."

* * *

**_AN/_** I hope you enjoyed this one. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, as I have had some inspiration in the form of the Seigaku vs. Hyoutei arc. :) Almost all of the things that caused me to be slow with the last chapter have been taken care of, so those should not be a reason for my lateness any more. 

_PyroGirlRedStar_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN/** _Hahaha...so for all of you who were waiting for me to update here you go! The reason why it took so long to load this chapter and the others that will soon follow it are because I kinda forgot what my password was... ::sweatdrops:: So I appologize for the extreme delay, and be sure that I definately wrote it down so that this doesn't happen again...lol 

Enjoy the randomness and the actual beginings of a slight and psychotic plot!

_Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue._

* * *

**Chapter Five (aka. Serves, Sadists, and incredibly annoying things)**

lalalalalala

"_Game won by Tezuka. Tezuka leading 2 games to 1. Tezuka to serve." _

The jaws of the spectators dropped. Someone had managed to win a game when Otori served. Even the regulars were affected.

"H-how did you do that?" Otori managed to ask. Rachel smirked.

"You are not the first I've played against that had a scud serve." This seemed to shake them out of their stupor, and made them, sans Jiroh and Kabaji, wonder.

"Ooh!" Jiroh stated. "Kathy-chan can hit one too!!" he supplied excitedly. The regulars stared at him. "Not as fast as Otori-kun, but still fast."

"Usu." Kabaji stated monotonously. The regulars continued to stare in wonder. A girl was capable of hitting a scud serve? It was hard to believe. What was almost as hard to believe was Rachel's nonchalant attitude about it. What they didn't realize was that it was that while she was calm on the outside, she was rather shocked on the inside.

She knew that there were people out there that could hit a scud serve, but the fact that he did it with pure strength was what amazed her. Not even Kathy could do that. Not many people knew, but the Irish girl always wore weights when she was playing tennis. It was risky, but she had perfected her serves to the point that when she hit a scud serve, she was not only throwing her body weight behind it, but the weight she wore on her arm as well. It could only be done by someone who had serious muscle training, so that when the arm weight was thrown, it did not cause an injury.

As she prepared to serve, she briefly remembered the first time she had encountered a scud serve, before shaking that off and hitting her slice serve. She decided that if he was going to use that, she was going to show them why she was nicknamed the 'Queen of spin'.

To the observer, it at first appeared that she was hitting the ball normally, and that Otori was having no problems returning it. After a few seconds, it began to become apparent that she was not moving much, and that Otori was running a lot. Four points of this went on, until she had won the game, causing it to be 3-1, her lead.

Otori's next set of serves were faster. He managed to win the set at 40-15, leading Rachel to believe that he had been holding back with his previous serves. True to that, Otori did not loose another service. In the end, Rachel won 6-4 astonishing all of the regulars.

"WOW!!" Jiroh yelled when they were finished. "Did you see? That was so cool!!" The others merely ignored him, too caught up in their own thoughts. Rachel smiled at them, before turning to Otori.

"That was a good game." She smiled. "Your scud serve is really good." Otori smiled back.

"Thank you Rachel-san. You are a really good player as well." He complimented, before looking at her in slight confusion. "How did you get the ball to always come back to the area where you were?" The rest of the regulars looked surprised at that. Could she also use the infamous 'Tezuka Zone'?

"Spin." She stated simply. At their confused looks she elaborated. "You hit the ball to me with a spin on it. I return the ball with the same spin on it. In effect, I am doubling the spin. If I target the right area, then when you hit the ball back, the left over spin will cause it to come back to the area where it was hit." They looked impressed at her.

"How did you figure that out?" Oshitari asked.

"From Kathy and practice." She smiled. "Despite her inability to be serious for more then 5 minutes, she is rather smart." Rachel then walked over to her water bottle. "So, who's playing next?"

lalalalalala

Kathy was laughing quietly. She tried to not, really she did. But the thoughts that she had while watching the match made her desperately attempt to cover her mouth as another bit of laughter bubbled in her.

"What are you laughing at now?" Came from an exasperated voice. Kathy grinned as she turned to the speaker.

"Just what the match reminds me of." She replied before giggling slightly.

"Which is?" the voice prompted.

"A hyperactive kitten and a hummingbird with a sugar high." She stated with a straight face before breaking out in muffled laughter again.

Kat rolled her eyes at the Irish girl. She could probably find something to laugh over at a funeral if given the chance. "You are insane." She stated blandly.

"Thank you!" Kathy responded happily, before turning back to the game. "Oh look! It's over." Kat looked, and it was.

Eiji had won 6-4. Karin was smiling though, so they realized that she had been having fun, and was not upset by that. When Kathy asked her how that happened (getting hit on the head by Kat for the insensitive question) Karin responded that his style of play was too erratic. Nodding, the others agreed. It was not that hard to believe. If it looked chaotic from the side lines, then they could only imagine what it felt to be playing him. Karin suddenly turned towards Kathy and smiled.

"When are we going to have that match?" She asked. "'Cause I really want to see what he plays like." Karin continued.

"Well," Kathy looked thoughtful, "probably later today, maybe tonight. You should be at or near full strength. I think it would be more fun that way." She nodded her head at what she had said and Karin sighed.

"I suppose that would be best." She looked sharply at the red head. "But we're definitely going to have the match today." Kat sighed at the two.

"You two are strange." She stated as she shook her head. The two beamed at her.

"What are you talking about?" a calm voice interrupted. The three girls turned to look at the newcomer.

"Not much, Kunimitsu-kun." Kathy responded. "Just discussing when Kari-chan and I were going to have a match." Tezuka nodded slightly in understanding.

"Copy or original?" He asked, remembering Kathy's talents.

"Copy." She stated with a large grin on her face. "I'd let you watch, but it is from Hyoutei, and I won't tell you anything about their skills." She suddenly looked thoughtful. "Of course, I won't tell them anything about Seigaku either." She grinned.

At Tezuka's confused look, she elaborated. "It keeps Atobe-san on his toes." She stated nonchalantly. "Someone needs to remind him that he is not the ruler of all even if he likes to think that he is." She shrugged as she grinned at the three. Laughter and smirks were their responses.

lalalalalala

As the day went on, the girls got settled into their new routines. They would go to their schools, attend classes, then after school, go to club meetings, or in the case of Kathy, go to whichever school she wanted. After practice, the girls would walk to a café for dinner, then go home, and repeat the process with slight variations the next day.

It was the last day of school for the week, when the routine changed. Kathy had decided to visit Seigaku that day, and was sitting on a bench watching the practice. She had been asked by Tezuka to see if she could find any obvious mistakes with the way that the regulars played. He had stated that they were going to be playing better teams in the tournament, and wanted to be able to correct anything before they played a high class team, like Hyoutei. Kathy personally thought that it was the longest he had ever spoken to her, and had agreed out of shock.

So there she was, bored out of her mind, staring at the regulars run through drills that did not tell her anything about their skills except for the fact that they were obviously the best in the school. Occasionally she would get random club members staring at her, in fact a few even came up to her in a rather obvious attempt to flirt, but they would get reprimanded by Tezuka within seconds and get forced to run laps.

It was nearing the end of practice when Tezuka came up to speak with her. She smiled slightly and stood taking the initiative to tell him what she had seen.

"You know," she began, lightly glaring. "It is a lot easier to judge playing when they are being pushed to play hard, and not doing exercises." Tezuka blinked and nodded.

"Ah." He looked back at the regulars. "I take it you didn't get anything." He turned to look at her when she laughed slightly.

"Yep!" The Irish girl stated. "You should have them play against each other or something." She frowned lightly as she looked at them. "And maybe try to increase their stamina." She shrugged at his glance. "That's about the extent of what I could see for today."

"Very well." The captain stated as he pushed his glasses up. "Thank you for your help." He was about to say more, but turned slightly as Fuji walked towards them.

"You should probably tell the team what Kathy-chan is doing here." Fuji spoke while frowning lightly. "Some of the freshmen are starting to think that she is here to spy for Hyoutei." Tezuka nodded slightly as Kathy laughed.

"If they think that, then they will probably not change their minds even if they are told otherwise." She stated lightly then grinned. "That just means that I'll get to have fun with them."

"The fact that you could beat them without trying probably works to your advantage as well." A light voice interjected, as an arm was wrapped around Kathy's shoulders.

"Too true." A second voice stated from behind them.

"Aw, Kat, Kari, I didn't know that you cared!" Kathy stated happily while hugging them both. Tezuka rolled his eyes and Fuji smiled at the display.

"Nah," Kari smiled. "We were just coming to tell you that you are on your own tonight. We are going to go to a movie with some classmates, and Rachel has a meeting she has to go to." Kathy shrugged and looked at them.

"Business?" The two nodded. "Ah. Oh well." She grinned at the two. "Have fun on your date!"

"It's not a-," Kat sighed. "Nevermind." The sisters glared at the Irish girl as she laughed.

"Sure it's not." She grinned at them one more time. "Oh well, I'm sure that I can find something to occupy myself with." She stated as she hugged them again. "See you later then." The two sisters watched her grab Tezuka and Fuji by the arms and walk off with them.

"You know," Karin began in a childish voice. "We could consider it a date. Not that we would ever let the guy's know." She giggled as Kat looked at her and sighed before laughing as well.

"If we told them, they probably wouldn't know what to do." Kat stated causing them to break out in laughter again.

"Too true," was all that Karin could get out. Besides they were middle school boys, what did they know about dating?

lalalalala

Rachel was standing by the gates to the school as soon as practice was over. While this in its self was odd, the expression was even more so. She looked as if she was reviewing something important in her head or steeling herself for something boring. The regulars from the Hyoutei tennis club, recognizing the look on her face, decided to leave her alone instead of talking to her like they normally did. Well, most of them did anyway. Jiroh just didn't care, or rather he did, he just hadn't heard Atobe telling them to leave her alone because he was sleeping.

"Hello Rachel-chan!" he called as he walked over to her, not seeing the others shaking their heads at him.

"Ah, hello Jiroh-kun." She responded rather distractedly. Jiroh grinned at her.

"Do you know where Kathy-chan is?" he asked rather suddenly, causing Rachel to snap out of her thoughts.

"Kathy? Ya, she is at Seigaku, talking to Katrina and Karin." She paused and looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see if she and I could have a rematch!" He stated happily. "But if she's there, then maybe you and I could have a match." He looked at her hopefully.

"I wish we could, but I have something important to do tonight." She smiled lightly at him.

"Really?" His curiosity was piqued. There were more important things then tennis? "What do you have to do?"

"I have a meeting with some people who work for my father." She stated, smirking at his lack of tact. "He can't meet with them, and asked that I do it for him." Jiroh nodded his head, realizing that that may be as important as tennis. As he was about to ask why she had to do it, a black business car drove up and stopped in front of her. Thinking quickly, Rachel grabbed his hand, and began writing a number on it.

"That is Kathy's cell number." She began at his inquiring gaze. "You can call her, and maybe she'll meet you somewhere to play." Smiling, she said her goodbye's before getting in the car, leaving a grinning Jiroh standing at the gates. He just got the phone number of a friend who would play tennis with him; he had to be having the best day of the year!

lalalalala

Fuji laughed as Tezuka glared at Kathy. She was scrambling as she tried to find her ringing phone. Pulling it out, she froze slightly as she looked at the number.

"Well, that's a new one…" she muttered before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes I'm fine. How are you?"

"Up to?" she began to grin slightly as she glanced at the two boys next to her. "Not a lot, just harassing Kunimitsu-kun and Fuji-kun."

"They are two of the tennis regulars for Seigaku."

"A match? No you know what your Buchou would do if you tried to have a match. Probably blame it all on me too." By this point both Tezuka and Fuji were starting to wonder who she was talking to.

"Sure, I'll play you." She paused to pull the phone away from her ear, and the two boys heard the sounds of someone shouting 'Yatta'. Sharing a glance, they turned back to her as she tried to interrupt the person. "But…"

"Not what I was going to say… I was going to say that I needed to get some food first, and then I would meet you at the street courts."

"Um…you should expect me there in about an hour." She said as she glanced at her watch. "If I'm late, I'm sure that you can find something to entertain yourself with, just don't fall asleep, or I won't play you."

"No, I'm not joking."

"Yes, I am serious."

"There, there. I'll try not to be late." She stated as she tried not to laugh.

"Yep! See you there." Smiling, she hung up the phone.

"So," Fuji began, curious about Tezuka's cousin and her friends. "What was that about?"

"Oh, that was one of the tennis players from Hyoutei." She stated lightly. "He wants me to go play a match with him, because he is bored." She didn't notice both boys share a glance. Turning towards them, she smiled. "I'm sure that you heard the part where I agreed."

"Do you like him?" Tezuka asked, slightly protective of his cousin's friends. Fuji lightly glared at him.

"Sure!" she stated happily. "He's like a pet, and the little brother I never had all rolled into one!" she giggled. "Why?"

"Just want to make sure that you are not going to get into trouble with out my cousin here to get you out of it." Tezuka stated monotonously before shivering. "She's kill me if anything happened to you while she is gone." Kathy began to laugh, while Fuji smirked.

"True, well, do either of you know of somewhere I could go to eat a quick dinner?" she asked. "I know of a few places, but they are not close enough."

"We could go to Taka's father's sushi shop." Fuji smiled at her. "It is rather close by."

"That sounds good." She grinned back at him.

"I won't be going." Tezuka stated. "Mother is making dinner to night, so I probably should be there."

"True." Kathy stated. "Auntie makes great food." She turned towards him, and then started to push him on his way. "Go tell Auntie hi for me and that when Rachel is free, we may visit some time." Fuji laughed at her enthusiasm before exchanging his good byes with Tezuka.

"So, sushi sounds good?" he asked, turning to the Irish girl.

"Definitely."

lalalalala

Street courts in Japan were weird, Kathy decided. Everywhere else in the world she had gone, they were always empty, or there were enough of them that the old people could play, and still have room for the kids who wanted to hit a few balls. But never had she found them to be major hangout places for people her age.

"Now, to find the hyper one." She stated as she began to look around. Spotting Jiroh underneath a tree, she walked over. "I hope that you aren't thinking of taking a nap." She joked lightly.

"Nope." Jiroh sighed not meeting her questioning gaze. Slightly worried, she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wanting to know what could cause the happiest person she knew to become upset.

"Atobe overheard me talking to you on the phone." He sighed again. "He told me that I wasn't allowed to play at any of the street courts until after the tournament." Kathy frowned at this.

"Well, he probably doesn't want any of the other schools to see how good Hyoutei is." She explained gently to him. Jiroh sighed.

"I know." He looked up at her. "I just don't like it." Kathy patted him on the head.

"Ya, but think about it this way." She smiled lightly at him. "He never said anything about you scouting the other schools or having a match on school grounds after club lets out." Jiroh perked up at those thoughts.

"True!" He grinned at her. "We can play tomorrow after school instead!" Kathy laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Sure we can." She grinned humorously at him. "But tell me this." Jiroh looked at her curiously. "How can we play tomorrow if there is no school?" He blinked at her before laughing.

"You have a good point!" He grinned back at her. He was about to say more, when his phone rang. Blinking, he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ya, she's here." Jiroh looked confused as he handed her the phone. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Kathy questioned. Who knew she was here with Jiroh that only had his phone number?

"You need to do something." The voice spoke.

"Atobe-san?" She glanced at Jiroh. "What is it that I need to do? Did something happen?"

"As much as I hate to say this, I need you to do a favor." Kathy looked surprised.

"A-"

"Will you?" The diva interrupted.

"Depends, what is it that you need done?" She questioned, immediately slipping into her business persona, startling Jiroh.

"I need data gathered about the rival teams." Atobe stated. "I hope that you can do that for several of the more important rivals."

"You do realize that I will not be gathering any data from Seigaku." She stated. "If you want information on them, you will need to get someone else to do it."

"Very well, that is to be expected." He replied.

"Then we have an agreement." She smirked. "I will need a list of the schools, as well as a notice of permission from the school should I miss any, and perhaps transportation." Her smirk grew as she noticed Jiroh grinning next to her. "This offer will also need to be available for Rachel should she wish to accompany me."

"Alright." She heard him sigh lightly over the phone. "That is permissible. I will have all of the details for you before school starts." She heard his sigh again. "Is there any way that you can find out soon if Rachel will be accompanying you? It would be a bit easier to arrange the school permission if I knew now." Kathy looked at her watch, before glancing at the sky.

"I believe that I can find out tonight. If you can give me a contact number, then I will call you as soon as I know." She began to reach for her phone. "I'm afraid that is the best that I can do."

"Very well." He stated. "Call as soon as you find out, and the number that Jiroh has is acceptable for you to use." Kathy nodded even though he couldn't see.

"That is fine." With that the line went dead. Turning towards Jiroh, she looked apologetic. "Sorry it looks like we won't be able to play for a while. Atobe wants me to go scouting."

"What?" Jiroh began to pout. "That's not fair."

"There, there." Kathy smiled as she patted him on his head. "If Atobe-san wants some teams looked at, then there are bound to be a few good matches for you." Jiroh looked thoughtful.

"True!" He grinned. "But can we still play later?" The Irish girl laughed.

"Sure, as soon as I'm done getting the info." They both grinned.

lalalalala

The two sisters and Kathy were relaxing that night, talking about what they had done that day. They were laughing and joking with each other, pleased with how their lives were going in Japan. The light atmosphere dissipated when Rachel walked in.

"How was the meeting?" Karin asked, curious about the strange expression on Rachel's face. The only Asian stopped, and then sighed.

"Please," She closed her eyes. "Whatever happens, know that I did not agree with it." The three other girls looked at each other in concern.

"Alright." Kat stated quietly followed by a nod from Karin. Kathy looked at Rachel again, her expression unusually serious.

"We knew that they would try something soon." Kathy stated, "No matter what happens, we all know that it is not by our choice." Rachel relaxed slightly and nodded to them all in thanks before leaving the room for bed. The three girls followed shortly, each one had Rachel's revelation in their mind trying to comprehend the impact that this would have on them.

Rachel sighed again as she leaned against the closed door for her room. This afternoon's revelations in the front of her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel stared at the board members, attempting to understand what they had just told her.

"You are aware of what the consequences will most likely be for your decision." She stared impassively at them.

"We are." One of the members stated, as several of the others nodded.

"And yet you still want to go through it?" she asked, hoping against hope that this was just a nightmare, or that they were joking.

"We believe it's for the best." The same person stated, ignoring the worried glances that the other members began to share.

"Very well." She sighed in hear head as she gathered her wits. "You are going to have to inform them. I refuse to get in the middle of this." With that note of finality, she stood, brushing her hair back out of her eyes.

Without a glance, Rachel Tezuka walked out of the room, leaving 12 of the most influential members of the Japanese Headquarters of W.I.R.E. Corporations wondering if in their zealousness they had not just made a grievous error.

* * *

Hahaha!! Yay there it is!! 

For those who are curious, W.I.R.E. Corporations is a fictional company. However, it is named from a company that a friend has. So, don't even think of stealing it...or she'll get mad at me...

Don't fear wonderful readers, more matches as well as explainations of W.I.R.E. Corp. are comming as soon as I get the next chapter to flow better, hopefully you all will have it by the weekend!

Do enjoy this though in the meantime, and again I appologize for the extreme delay.

-PyroGirl


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** IT IS ALIVE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ...Ya sorry about that...

Anyway I just realized a little while ago that this story has been a wip for over 2 years::Gasp:: So, I decided that it needs to be finished quickly, cause that is just sad... As I started to re-work this chapter (since I was thinking I was going to have to redo some of what I had already done) I came to a conclusion. I HAD AN ACTUAL PLOT FINALY!!!!! Lol I just got a plot in the 6th chapter of a story that is over 2 years old...that is really, really pathetic...

So for anyone out there who actually reads this still, my resolution for 2008 is to finish this story... and with the realization of a plot line, that might actually be possible. So please enjoy the finished chapter 6, and look forward to chapter 7 that should be up by the weekend.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, I would be rich. Especially with how many musicals they have now…

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 (aka. Plots, Plans and a Boat)**

lalalalalalala

"_You know," Karin began in a childish voice. "We could consider it a date. Not that we would ever let the guy's know." She giggled as Kat looked at her and sighed._

"_Atobe overheard me talking to you on the phone." He sighed again. "He told me that I wasn't allowed to play at any of the street courts until after the tournament."_

"_There, there." Kathy smiled as she patted him on his head. "If Atobe-san wants some teams looked at, then there are bound to be a few good matches for you."_

"_Very well." She sighed in hear head as she gathered her wits. "You are going to have to inform the others. I refuse to get in the middle of this." With that note of finality, she stood, brushing her hair back out of her eyes._

_Without a glance, Rachel Tezuka walked out of the room, leaving 12 of the most influential members of the Japanese Headquarters wondering if in their zealousness they had not just made a grievous error._

lalalalalalalala

Despite all of Atobe's complaining, Kathy found herself after school with a note from the administration that would allow her to be late or miss classes if she was out scouting the other schools. She also had a list from Tezuka that Inui had written detailing all of the info that they would like about the other schools as well. She was tempted to rip it up and ignore that she had ever gotten it, but a glare from Rachel told her that it was not a good idea. Grinning sheepishly, she walked towards the car that Atobe had arranged for her to use. As she got herself comfortable in the backseat, she began to remember everything that had transpired over the weekend.

Kat and Kari had come home fairly early, laughing all the while about what had happened. Apparently, Eiji had gotten it into his head that it would be a good idea to take the other doubles team out for food and a movie. He claimed that they needed to celebrate that there was another official doubles team at Seigaku. Oishi was dragged along however reluctantly, although he claimed that he needed to be there to keep an eye on Eiji. According to Kat, Eiji and Karin hit it off really well, and by the time that the movie started they were laughing and whispering to each other. Kathy thought that it was cute, and on multiple occasions had teased her about it to see how bright of a blush she could get. Kat had spent the whole time talking with Oishi about different doubles techniques, although Karin was convinced that it had been an attempt by Oishi to flirt. Katrina was not amused.

The night had gone on well, the sisters told Kathy of their activities, and Kathy told them about dinner with Fuji. They had had a fun time at Taka's families shop. He had been very inquisitive though, wanting to know about the incident with Inui and her relationship with Ryoma. She explained her dislike of people gathering info on her and her friends, and spoke briefly how she had met Ryoma in New York when she had visited there a year prior. She had managed to get him to agree to help deter Inui from getting data on the sisters. He claimed that he would not have a problem doing that if it was to 'help a fellow sadist who happened to be a cute girl'. They thought it was cute, but she just laughed.

They had been just talking and enjoying the evening when Rachel walked in. Immediately they noticed the look on her face. The sisters had asked what was wrong, but she had not said outright what had happened. Instead she had just looked at Kathy, causing her to understand the situation. Kat and Kari had been confused at first, but understood that what ever Rachel had heard was not their concern yet. That incident alone had caused the happy mood to dissipate, and all of them had agreed to go to bed, and leave it for tomorrow. The next day had been slightly less tense as the girls spent it playing tennis to relax, and by the time that school started on Monday, the four of them were back to normal.

Kathy was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed the car stopping, briefly wondering where Atobe had decided to send her first.

"Here we are Miss." The chauffer said. "Atobe-sama informed me that you wished to be dropped off a block away." Kathy smiled lightly at him. "I will wait for you here, Miss, for when you are ready to leave." He bowed slightly to her.

"Very well." She said as she got out. "I hope this won't be too long." She muttered quietly.

lalalalalalalala

Katrina was starting to get bored. The boy's tennis team was starting to get ready for the Prefectures, and both of the coaches agreed that it would be best for the two sisters to practice on their own. Additionally, the girls coach felt that it would be best to save them for nationals, should they get that far, so they weren't required to show up to most of the practices. She had passed on all of the requests from Tezuka and Inui for data gathering to Kathy, and was now staring out of the window at the courts. She turned back to the desk that she was sitting at, only to see Oishi sitting in front of her.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." He smiled as she blinked at him.

"Not at all." She responded, still slightly surprised at his sudden appearance. "Is there something that you need?" she questioned.

"Ah," he looked slightly embarrassed. "Not really, I was just wondering what you were doing." He grinned sheepishly.

As both began to talk more comfortably, neither noticed the two shapes watching them from the doorway.

"They look so cute together!" The shorter whispered, grinning at the boy next to her. He grinned back at the blond, his short red hair making him all the more boyish.

"Ya they do, nyah." He agreed, before gently grabbing her arm to steer her away. "Maybe we should leave them alone." He whispered back. She grinned at him again.

"Thanks for your help, Eiji." The blond happily said. "I really think that the two of them need someone that they can relate to." Her grin turned impish. "Maybe it'll stop them from worrying so much now." Their laughter echoed down the empty hallway.

"One can hope, nyah." Of the four people, no one noticed a fifth figure standing slightly in the shadows. The sunlight glinted off of a pair of glasses as the person turned and walked down the hall, away from the two doubles pairs.

lalalalalalalalala

Rachel sighed once again as she looked at the girls tennis club. It would figure, the one day that she decides to forget about playing tennis on the girls team is the one day that the coach decides to investigate how the club is run. Privately she thought that the boy's team had something to do with it, and silently vowed to humiliate whoever it was that got her in this position.

"…absolutely horrendous. I honestly was not expecting something so appalling when I decided to investigate several complaints from both clubs. Due to this, we will be having placement matches for all members of the club, as well as allowing anyone else in another club who wishes to try out." The coach stated while glaring at the previous captain. "The highest ranked player will become the next captain, and will be able to choose a vice-captain out of any of player who becomes a regular." His glare intensified on the sweating girl. "Do note that I will be monitoring the club very closely for the next several months. I expect there to be improvement, or we will get rid of something that causes such a…stain…on the reputation of this magnificent and superior school." He stared at all of the girls as if daring them to disagree. "Very well, you may go." With that, he abruptly turned on his heal and marched out of the courts.

Rachel changed her mind. Now she knew they boys had a hand in this. They had better pray if they wanted to escape with their ego's alive let alone intact. The only good news was that she could try to get Kathy to join the club. The mischievous Irish girl recently started complaining about being bored since only club members were allowed to use the courts.

Sighing again, she turned and headed towards the boys courts. She almost wished she had taken Kathy up on going scouting instead of staying there in an attempt to play. The boys club was having ranking matches in preparation for the prefectures so that was out, but she hoped she could find Atobe to see if he had any place for her to go scouting.

lalalalalalalala

Grinning to herself, Kathy headed towards the direction that she heard tennis balls being hit. She knew that she had to be careful, otherwise they would be to on guard to get an accurate reading. She only hoped that she could also cause some chaos while she was there, or things might get boring. Her internal grin became a smirk as she realized she was getting closer. Putting on her I'm-a-cute-girl-and-can't-possibly-mean-you-any-harm-so-feel-free-to-ignore-me face, she walked around the wall to the courts.

She almost lost that face though when she realized exactly where she was. It would figure that the first place that Atobe decided to send her to had to be a street court. She just knew that this was his idea of revenge. If only he knew, she smirked as she began to look around. She could see at least three teams represented here, none of which were on the 'glorious and unequaled' Atobe's list of 'slightly important and possibly irritating, yet highly inferior' schools and teams. She almost laughed at his face when he told her that. Well, until she tuned him out in favor of trying to remember exactly why she decided that it would be worth it to have a favor owed from him.

Blinking away her thoughts, she found that she was now standing near the benches of the court. Watching the players on the court, she realized suddenly that the team that was losing was supposed to be great on street courts. And if her eyes weren't deceiving her, the winning team was from Fudomine. Smiling, she sat down to watch them play. She always did enjoy an opportunity to dissect shots when no one realized what she could do.

Her enjoyment was interrupted when she felt her phone start to ring. Frowning as she recognized the number, she answered quickly.

"_Pater_! _An go maith tu_?" She asked, immediately grabbing her things to leave after a few moments of listening silently. She made it to the car on auto pilot, completely engrossed in the call. The driver was surprised to see her return so soon, but was quick to recognize that she was not in the mood to deal with anything other then the phone call. Numbly she nodded to the driver as he opened the car for her and quietly asked to be dropped off at her house. Who would have thought, she almost cried in her head. It hadn't even been a month yet.

"_Tuigeann_." She spoke firmly even as everything in her was falling apart. Slowly she hung up her cell phone and stared blankly out the window, in shock of what she had been told.

"_Tuigeann_."

lalalalalalala

The house the four girls lived in was eerily silent as Rachel arrived that night. While this was not so unusual when none of the others were there, the fact that it was that quiet when Kathy was there meant something had happened. She only got this quiet when something shook her up so badly that she had to almost go into shock to process whatever she had learned. Calmly she walked into the house, already preparing to be the voice of logic to help her friend as much as she could. She was not, however, prepared to see her friend sitting at the dinning table with half of the massive table covered in papers and books. She watched in silence as the Irish girl muttered under her breath in Gaelic as she almost franticly leafed through the various pages, before scribbling notes down in a notebook and returning to continue looking through the stacks of material.

"Kathy?" she began, breaking the other girl out of her thoughts. "What happened?" A quiet sigh was the only sound in the room other then the ticking of an antique clock.

"_Pater_ called me earlier." The Irish girl began, her accent beginning to show. "Those _daoine_, those people. They decided that _mé_, I was not suitable to be the _oidhre_ of the company. They feel that _deatháir_ should be _oidhre_, not some _girseach_." She closed her eyes in anger as she sat down. "They told _Pater_ that I had a _mí_ to prepare a reason why, since those _ainnis_, _aineolach_, _amaideach_, idiots can't seem to listen to _Pater_." She sighed again in anger as she tried to calm herself.

"Why are they doing this now?" Rachel asked quietly, anger building in her as well. "Why can't they wait until you are actually old enough to take over before trying?"

"Because," Kathy laughed sarcastically. "Someone is planning a _gabháil_ _ceannais_, and we haven't been able to stop it yet." She laughed again, "Perhaps this is why _deatháir_ didn't want to take over the company from _Pater_. He didn't want to deal with those fools."

"So, what exactly do you have to do to prove that you can take over?" Rachel asked, concerned lacing her voice.

"Mostly I have to come up with some idea for the company, and create it in such a way that they learn that I would be a valuable asset." Kathy sighed once more. "I have to do a presentation and everything." Suddenly she grinned. "Oh, that could work." Rachel stared at her confused.

"What? What could work?" She questioned, slightly concerned with the growing grin on the Irish girls face. "Kathy…what are you planning now?" she asked hesitantly, as if fearing the answer.

"Oh, just a random thought I had with _deatháir_ the last time I saw him." She replied, her grin sharpening into a sharks grin. "Oh that could really work."

The grin stayed on her face as she grabbed all of the books on the table and walked towards the hall. "After all, a boat is a boat, no matter what the cargo is."

lalalalalalala

**Translations:**

Pater – Father (Gaelic)

An go maith tu? – Are you well? (Gaelic)

Tuigeann – [yes I understand (Gaelic)

Daoine – people (Gaelic)

Mé – I (Gaelic)

Oidhre – heir (Gaelic)

Deatháir – Brother (Gaelic)

Girseach – girl (F) (Gaelic)

Mí – Month (Gaelic)

Ainnis – deplorable, lousy, third-rate, miserable (Gaelic)

Aineolach – ignorant (Gaelic)

Amaideach – foolish, silly, stupid, ridiculous (Gaelic)

Gabháil Ceannais – coup (d'état)

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I am sorry if it seems short. Chapter 7 should be out by the 5th of January, and the rest of the story will hopefuly be easier to write now.

Hope you liked,

PyroGirl


End file.
